pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokesquad Heroes and Villains season 3
Leo and Sasha are now a couple after Hexes' defeat! Ash and Misty gained children and finally defeated Man-Dragon, Emperor Dagin is now the Red leader and Gelvarod is the new head of Percepticons! Blue Group season 3 *'Rick Runner/ Lightwave' (David Kaye) - leader of the new Blue Team, he is wise, intellegent and always knows what's right, he has the power of light and energy! *'Mark Evan Burke/ Scorpio' (Cam Clarke) - from a constalation, he has the ability of the Scorpion, he is also Lightwave's second in command! *'Gordon Bog/ Carbon Dioxide Man' (Brian Poshen) - the medical officer of the group, he has a biosuit that produces alot of Carbon, he is also the teams only chef! *'Hems Digger' (Rob Paulson) - the digger of the group, he is the comic relief of the group, he is from the dimension of underdwellers and he is alergic to Moss! *'Lionel Brand/ Pyro-Sprinter' (Martin Mull) - the Inventor of the group, he can run in the speed of a cheetah, and can cause flamage in the process! *'Orson Chance/ Rogue' (Steven Blum) - the rebel of the group, he has the ability to cause rupture's and even some chaotic proportions! *'Salina Olk/ Maelstrom' (Lacey Chalbert) - the one who is a bad luck charm addition to Pokesqaud, though can't control her powers yet, but is good spirited! *'Peter Pierre Duval/ Grey Gargoyle' (John DiMaggio)- son of the first Grey Gargoyle, but he uses his powers for good and for righteousness, he is the heart of the group! *'Armadilla' (Cree Summer) - the one with the Power of the Armadillo, she is actually the one that brought the team together, she has a crush on Carbon Dioxide Man! Blue Percepticon Season 3 *'Troy Smith/ The Herald' (Phill Morris) - he is a cyborg and a maniac, he is planning to take control of all the Percepticon syndicates and Pokesqaud syndicates! *'V.A.L.G '(Corey Burton) - Smith's bodyguard, and second in coommand, he is strong, powerful, and extremely dangerous, with his strength! *'Lance Choniac/ Rinax' (David Lodge) - the scientist of the group, he is cruel, insane, and very impatient, he is the one responsible for Mewtwo's design! *'King Croc' (Phill Morris) - the mystic croc of the group, he has a mystic talisman, and a helmet that gives him the power of the land and all the naturistic parts of the world! *'Shim' (James Remar) - A machine like V.A.L.G. only he is an enforcer and he is the strongest of the group, with features of both Crab and Spider makes him an impressive foe! *'Si-Nou Diego/ Ice Gong' (Grey DeLisle) - their decoder, from the Himalaya's, she stolen a magic gong that causes Ice to grow, she is the coldest of the group! *'Merlan' (J.K.Simmons) - a master of dark magic, and of deception, he is also the man responsible for Raven's father Trigon in meeting her mother! *'Cortar' (Clancy Brown) - the reptillian bounty hunter of the group, he is the one who often reports for mishaps, or even success's in the group! *'Brianna Reed/ Mrs. Machine' (Venessa Marshall) - the scientist of the group, she is a cyborg, and the love interest of Rinax, and she is very immoral! Red Group season 3 *'Kurt Rodger Banks/ Nelvacon' (Gary Chalk) - the leader of the new Red Team, he is more into technolgy and science than into violance, he is also the one who battles alot of dictators! *'Shelby Runo/ Blackbird '(Grey DeLisle) - the piolt of the group, she is the one that makes sure everyone is on schedule, and she is also the one who monitors the halls at night! *'Wilbur Stewart/ Dr. Aspis' (Billy West) - the brains of the group, he has a claw attached to his shoulder, he is the smartest of the group and he has a crush on Blackbird! *'Jeremy Chance/ Braveheart' (Neil Kaplan) - the watcher of the group, he senses the pressence of the enemy essence, he is also very short tempered, but he understands alot! *'Serena Chance/ White Widow Spider' (Lisa Ortiz) - A super spy, and a fine idealist, she is the one that reports to the Elite Guard! *'Sarah Atilla/ Rookla' (Ashley Johnson) - a foreign former assassin, who wears a mask that conceals her scars given by a ambush ninja group, she is secretive and very impetuios! *'Jackie Warrior/ Spike-Man' (Will Friedle) - he is the reckless member of the group, he is the love interest of White Widow Spider, he is also a good listener! *'Nelson Bayvile/ Gunman' (Keith David) - a special agent and Nelvacon's second in command, he has a scar from his battles againsy Afghanastan! *'Ben Milton/ Big-Man' (Lee Tockar) - the strongest member of the group, and sometimes not all to bright, and he wears a mask over his alien head! Red Percepticon season 3 *'Emperor Dagin' (Travis Willingham) - the new Red Lord of the Percepticons, he floats in a hovercraft, he is arrogant, pompous, and very determined to get his selfish gain done! *'Lord Oler' (Lex Lang) - a sharkman, with the ability to walk on land, and in the desert region. He is a survivor and he is a scheming second in command of Dagin! *'Mega-Volt' (Armin Shimmerman) - Oler's bodyguard, and very obediant. He has the ability to consume alot of electrons, and can produce Electicity of over a 189 volts! *'Mendel Gibbs/ Seeker '(Jeff Bennett) - the eyes of the group, always watching the movements of the enemy, and even the ones that stand in his own crazed way! *'Dr. Time' (Stephen Root) - the scientist of the group, he is the one who always keeps on eye on time, he can even see the future! *'Morza Spider' (Grey DeLisle) - the poisonous one of the group, she is the one who often hides in the dark and is ready to pounce, she is also Seeker's girlfriend! *'Ian Octavia/ Dr. Hydra' (Corey Burton) - he is the hacker of the group, he is a combination of Dr. Octopus and Hydra. he is the one who often tries to overthrow Emperor Dagin! *'Dr. Golobulis' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Dr. Time's cyclopian assisstant who often finds ways to cause total destruction for his enemies! *'S.C.O.N.' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Dr. Time's creation and bodyguard, he has the strentgh of millions, he is also the one who does more work than the others! Pokesquad Youth Force *'Ralph Ketchum/ Mecha Prime' (Yuri Lowental) - Ash and Misty's oldest son, he has the form of a mechanical verison of Mewtwo, he is the leader of the team! *'Daniel Ketchum/ Little Prime '(Jonah Bobo) - Ash and Misty's third son, and has the same abilities like his father, whom he looks up to heroism! *'Leon Ketchum/ Lion Prime' (Logan Grove) - Ash and Misy's second son, and he has the ability of the Lion, he is the rebel of the family! *'Sarah Lin Ketchum/ Mermaid' (Tara Strong) - Ash and Misty'd only daughter, she is the second oldest while, Leon and Daniel are the youngest, she has water abilities and she is the one often who has a crush on Acer, and she has her mother's tamaranian abilities! *'Acer' (Christian Potenza) - the daredevil of the group, usually getting himself into trouble, he always disobeys orders, but he is the one who takes responsiblities! *'Bongo Mongorndy' (Jason Marsden) - the comic relief of the group, he oftens carry's a magic pirate sword, and a clown mask, he is the love interest of Flame-Wheel! *'Becky Smith/ Flame-Wheel '(Vyvan Pham) - she is the pyro expert and is the one who often, hangs with Bongo Mongorndy, she has the power of flame! *'Roomy Toomy' (Corey Burton) - Little Prime's robotic guardian, she is the one who keeps an eye on the whole team, his arch nemesis is Robo-Tron! *'Britney Cox/ Black Mamba '(Katie Griffin) - she is the love interest of Mecha-Prime and she has the powers of the snake, she is also the one who keeps the team together! Percepticon Youth Force *'Stan Oak/ Gelvarod Maximus' (Yuri Lowenthal) - Gelvarod and Blackfire's oldest son, he is human like, and Kirakian like his father, he is more into logic, rather than fighting and he's good friends with Mecha-Prime though he rivals him, Like Ash and Gary were when they were younger! *'Kirk Oak/ Negarod '(Troy Baker) - Gelvarod and Blackfire's second son, he is more Kirakian and Tamaranian like his mother, he is more into battle, and deciet rather than thinking of the consequences! *'Robo-Tron '(Dee Bradley Baker) - Gelvarod Maximus's bodyguard and most loyal subject, he is cybernetic,and does not like water, he is often seen in Stan's room! *'Trick Wislon/ Deathstroke II' (James Arnold Taylor) - Deathstroke's clone, and the one who plans on overthrowing Gelvarod Maximus and Negarod, and like Deathstroke he is an expert swordsman! *'Sarah Mandel/ Coachwhip' (Juliet Landau) - the female member of the group who also agrees with Trick Wilson's idea, she is a whipster, and a spy as well! *'Sorron Pegasus' (Jim Piddock) - a reptillian member of the group, he is the enforcer of the group, he also is the one that keeps the other members in line! *'Zorbon' (Shawn Harrison) - the magic expert of the group, and is the one who often speaks to Man-Dragon about the teams progress! *'Lionel Vance/ Red Dragon' (John DiMaggio) - a Dragon man of the group, he is the one who often takes action and is the one who is responsible for the destruction of the Pokemon World (by causing the magma to go extreme)! *'Orson Yost/ Diamondback' (Fred Tatasciore) - the most dimwitted member of the group, a cyborg, and is often the one who gives everyone their meals! Pokesquad RPM *'Commander Ace' (Brian Bloom) - he is the leader of Pokesqaud RPM, he is a veteren leader and a man who dealt with Percepticons before any other, he has a scared face to prove his war experience! *'Arron Price/ Green Lantern' (Crispin Freeman) - the Green Lantern of the team and the one who keeps an eye on the team, he is also the teams second in command!, he is alos Mystic Prime's Son! *'Marcus T. Pottor/ Darkwing' (Mike Irwin) - he is the inventor of the group, he is the one who often uses his technology to keep a close eye on the other campus's! *'Wilbur Kind/ Windthrower' (Will Friedle) - he is the elemental of Wind, he is the one in the group who is a daredevil. he carries a whip that help him with the currents of the wind! *'Marina Tasha Demming/ Marine Damsel' (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - she is the elemental of Water, she is Arron Price's girlfriend, and the medical officer! *'April Demming/Fire Princess '(Venus Terzo) - Marina's older sister and the elemental of Fire, she is a fiery one yet cautious one, and is Darkwing's girlfriend! *'David Ralph Chase/ Ground Grumble'r (Chris Pratt) - the Earth elemental, he is the enforcer of the group, and the one who often tries to impress Commander Ace! *'Clay Cino/ Megaforce' (Adam Wylie) - he is the strongman of the group, he often comes to a point when he has to do something very dangerous, and knows how to handle it! *'Lord Amos McDrew/ Spectre' (John DiMaggio) - the mindbender of the group, he is the fourth person to become the Spectre, but unlike the others he does not murder the criminals! Percepticon RPM *'Zorca' (Mark Hamill) - the insane leader of the group, he is the one responsible for the tragic event in New Arber Town, he wears a metal mask to hide his scars, he is also the one respononsible for Ace's scars! *'Crong' (Keone Young) - the warrior of the group, he is the one responsible for the fall of the order of the root, he is also one of Zorca's most devoted agent! *'Claw' (Ron Perlman) - the mutant Crab man, he is not to bright, nor very good with electronics, but he is an excellent body guard! *'Omdahi '(Kevin Michael Richardson) - a female warrior of the group, she is often the one who always try to overthrow Zorca, and be the new head! *'Hardcore' (Michael Kopsa) - he is the bounty hunter of the group, he is always trying to get his hands on a Pokesqaud belt, so he could listen in on every conversation to report! *'Molegar' (Charlie Adler) - the enforcer of the group and an underground digger, he is named from the Sarcanian word for "Mole"! *'Speedo IV' (John Wesley Shipp) - he is the fast one of the group, his mechasuit gives him the speed, and the power to go in the speed of light! *'Michelle Pham/ Vigilante Queen' (Colleen Wheeler) - Zorca's second in command, and devoted comrade, she is the one who organizes the syndicate! *'Miny the Wise' (Peter Renaday) - the sorceror with a smile mask, he is the one who often conjures ideas for Zorca to futher their own selfish desires! Category:Teams